Paul's Imprint
by Music'May3
Summary: Destinee was recently adopted by Emily and Sam and Paul imprints on her. Rated M for future lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finally leaving.

Destinees' POV:

I was getting in yet another fight with my horrible foster mom for the third time this week. She was always hungover, irritable, and bitchy. She came home at three in the morning drunk and yelling at nothing in particular. I came out of my room that I share with my little "foster sister" as I like to call her.

"Tina can you please shut the fuck up, Julia is trying to sleep!" I said as I came out of my room.

"You do not talk to me that way! And why the fuck do I care if Jenny's sleeping or not." She said in a drunken slurred voice.

I sighed loudly. "For the hundredth fucking time it's Julia! Now can you please stop screaming."

"You know what I'm tired of you telling me what to do and complaining. You're lucky I feed you and keep a damn house over your head."

"In case you forgot, you don't feed us most of the time. I have to find a way to feed the kids and on top of it I have to deal with your perverted son!"

She glared at me.

"Jonny is an angel. He would never do anything to you. You just like making up stories for attention."

"Did Jonny tell you that?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! You know what? I'm glad that I'm getting rid of you tomorrow!"

"Good! Because I am so done being here with you in this shithole you call a home!"

I stormed back into the room and locked it. I was so happy I was getting adopted. I can't deal with this shit anymore. I was adopted by some quileute people named Sam and Emily Uley. I was so happy. I always feared I would have to stay in this house forever. After all teenagers don't get adopted very often. I'm fifteen already so I thought all hope of being adopted was gone by the time I was ten.

I laid on my bed. As I drifted to sleep I imagined what my life would be like after tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning and did what I hadn't in a long time. Smiled.

I was so happy that I was going to leave this place. I was happy that Julie had found a home too. I knew she would she was only five and she was adorable. She would leave in a few days.

I looked over and saw Julie sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Julie?"

"I don't want to stay here without you."

"Aww honey. It's only for a couple days. Then your going to go to a nice home with a family. A real family that loves you." I said as I wiped away her tears.

Jonny opened the door and walked in. "You know I'm really gonna miss you Destinee. Maybe a kiss goodbye would help ease my pain."

"Jonny get the fuck out!"

"haha fine. You always were such a tease." He left with a smirk on his face.

Ugh gross.

"Destinee it's time to leave!" called Tina from the living room.

I gave Julie one last hug and took my suit case to the living room. I saw what must've been Sam and Emily. Sam was incredibly handsome and Emily was beautiful even with the three huge scars she had on one side of her face.

"Um hi. I'm Destinee."

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Emily said hugging me tightly.

"I'm Emily and this is my husband Sam."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Okay now that the papers are signed and we've had this little meeting can you please get this kid out of my house."

Sam and Emily were surprised by her words but didn't say anything. They simply ushered me out of the house while Sam took my suitcase. We got in the car and Emily turned to talk to me.

"I don't know if Tina told you anything about us ,but we live in La Push on the reservation. It's about an hour away from here."

"Okay."

She smiled and turned around. The ride was pretty quiet.

When we got there I smiled at my new home. I got out of the car and just stood there admiring the possibilities of my new life.

"It's not much ,but I hope you like it." Sam said behind me.

I smiled. "It's perfect."

We went inside and Emily showed me to my room. The walls were a light blue and the bed had a white comforter that looked so comforter.

"It's pretty plain right now, but you can decorate it however you want." Emily said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now the boys are coming over in a few minutes so come to the living room whenever you're ready." She said as she left.

Boys? What boys?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I miss spelled some words in the last chapter so I apologize. Also I will try to get new chapters up at least once a week. Also, I do not own Twilight or their plot or characters.

Chapter 2: Meeting the boys.

I heard noise coming from the living room so I guess that means the boys that Emily was talking about were here. I walked out of my room and into the living room.

When I walked into the living room I was surprised to find seven incredibly hot shirtless guys standing there. They all looked over as I walked in.

"Um hi?" I said awkwardly. It sounded more like a question than a statement. They all laughed.

"Boys don't be rude introduce yourselves." Emily called from the kitchen.

"Hey I'm Seth." Said the seemingly happy go lucky boy.

"That's Jacob, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jared, and we're still waiting on Paul."

"I'm Destinee."

Suddenly some guy walked through the door. He was even more attractive than the others in my opinion and he was also shirtless like the others with washboard abs like the rest of them. I was guessing that this was Paul.

"Do you always have to be the last one to get here Paul?" Quil said.

"Sorry, but I actually have a life Quil."

Quil rolled his eyes.

He took a short glimpse at me. "Who's the chick?"

Of course I would be attracted to the asshole. "The chick has a name." I said annoyed.

The boys all laughed.

"And apparently the chick also has an attitude." He said playing with his phone. Not even bothering to look at me.

"And apparently you're an asshole. Now stop being an ass and look at me when you're talking to me."

He looked up at me, but the second he did he froze. He just stared into my eyes and I don't know why but I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes too.

"Shit just got real." Embry said loudly taking us out of our trance.

"Paul can I see you outside please." Sam said more like an order than a question.

Paul nodded and followed him outside.

What just happened?

"Don't worry about them he was probably just gonna yell at Paul for acting like a jerk." Seth said. But for some reason I felt like there was something that nobody was telling me.

They were gone for about an hour before they came back. Paul came back inside but this time he didn't say a word he didn't even look at me.

"Sam wants to talk to you." Paul said.

I sighed. Well this was good first day here.

I went outside and saw Sam waiting for me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. There's just something I need to tell you, and today was not when I was planning on telling you, but I guess I'm going to have to."

"You know that we're Quileute right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well we believe that we are descendants of Wolves."

"Okay, where are you going with this Sam?"

"Well I'm not going into detail of why this happens but we shift into wolves to protect the tribe."

You have got to be kidding me. "Ha Ha very funny Sam."

"I'm not joking. I can show you."

"Fine, do it then." I said playing along.

He disappeared into the trees and a few seconds later a giant wolf came out.

Oh. My. God. This isn't happening. How can this be happening?

"Um… Sam can you like turn back into a person cause you're really freaking me out."

The wolf went back into the the trees and came back as Sam.

"I know it's hard to believe—"

"Hell yeah it's hard to believe!"

"But our only purpose is to protect the tribe. We would never hurt anyone. Are you okay with this?"

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not freaked out, but I think I'll be okay. Even though you're like werewolves and shit, it's still better than my old foster family if you would even call them that. Now can you please tell me why you brought Paul out here?"

"I would prefer you not use the term werewolves."He chuckled", and as for telling you about Paul, that's for another day."

"What?!"

"Sorry."

"But—"

"Sorry but I'm not telling you today and that's final." He said leading me into the house.

When we got inside all eyes were on me.

I just stretched out on the couch casually as everyone continued to stare.

I laughed. "Guys its cool. Sam told me you guys are werewolves."

Sam growled a little. "I said we shift into wolves."

I laughed and said," It's practically the same thing Sam."

Embry laughed loudly. "I like her Sam. She's feisty," he said putting his arm around me.

I heard another growl but this time more menacing coming from where Paul was.

"Embry if you would like to keep that arm I suggest you move it," Brady said practically laughing.

I was so confused. "Why do you say that Brady?" Embry said with a mocking tone and a smirk on his face.

"Because someone, might kinda sorta be in love with a certain girl named—"

"Brady, Embry, that's enough." Sam said assertively.

Paul was still looking down at the ground not saying a word.

"I'm going to bed." I announced.

"Are you not feeling well honey?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry Emily I'm fine, it's just been a pretty long and confusing day. I just need some sleep." And with that I left to my room. I really couldn't take any more arguing or confusion today. I changed and laid in my bed and my mind was overwhelmed with thoughts, but I still managed to fall asleep.

/**************************************/

I woke up with a headache. Ugh. It feels like all that was a dream. I looked over at the clock and it was only 7. That's weird. I'm never up this early.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. I was still in my pj's which consisted of shorts and a big t-shirt. My head was still pounding in pain. Maybe they'll have some Advil or something in one of the cabinets. I started looking through all the cabinets and drawers looking for some.

"Looking for something?" I heard someone say.

Like a normal person I got scared and jumped back. Once I turned around I saw it was Paul.

"Do you get scared easily?" He said obviously amused.

"No, but you could've been a murderer or something. How did you get in anyway?"

"The door."

"They just leave the door unlocked?"

"Usually."

"Well that doesn't exactly make me feel safe."

He chuckled. "You live with a man that turns into a wolf. How much safer can it get?"

I totally forgot about that. "Good point."

"Speaking of Sam, that's actually why I came over here, but I don't think he's here so I'm just gonna head out." He said awkwardly.

He started to walk out before I stopped him.

"Hey Paul."

"Yeah." He said as he stopped and turned to look at me. I don't know why, but any time we made eye contact I felt butterflies.

"I, Um, I mean, I don't know what Sams not telling me, or why we um… were looking at each other like that yesterday, but I think we should forget it ever happened so that maybe things won't be so awkward."

He chuckled a little. "I don't think I'm going to be able to forget what happened yesterday."

"And why not?" I asked curiously.

"Just reasons."

"So you're not going to tell me either, are you?"

"Not yet."

"But you will?" I said hopefully.

"Possibly."

I wasn't satisfied with that answer, but it would have to do for now.

"Well while you're here can you please tell me where the Advil is in this house?"

"That cabinet over there." He said pointing at the farthest cabinet.

"Okay thanks." I said walking over to the cabinet.

"Bye Destinee."

"See you later Paul."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Guest- I know. I spelled it right in the second chapter, but I guess I forgot to change the first chapter. I just changed the spelling right now.

Chapter 3

After I drank my Advil I decided to lie down since it was only seven anyway. I went back to my room and soon fell asleep.

/*************/

"Destinee wake up honey."

I groggily opened my eyes to fine Emily next to my bed trying to wake me up. I closed my eyes again and stubbornly said, "Can't I just sleep for five more minutes?"

She laughed. "It's one in the afternoon. I think you've had enough sleep."

I quickly opened my eyes and looked over at the clock. How could I have slept for that long? I went back to sleep around 7:30.

"Ugh. Then I guess that means I have to get up."

"Unfortunately, yes." She said chuckling as she left the room.

I groaned but somehow got myself out of bed. I should probably try to look somewhat decent today.

I looked in the full length mirror I had in my room. I'm skinny and I'm 5 foot 5, pretty normal height for someone my age. At the moment I looked disgusting. I really need a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and found fresh towels under the sink and the shower was full of girly shampoos and body washes. I think Emily is the nicest person I have ever met. I turned on the shower and hopped in. It felt so relaxing.

I wonder what I'm going to do all day? Usually all I did in the foster home was worry about Julie, work, and study for school. But now that there's no school, I don't have a job anymore, and I didn't have to take care of anyone, what was I going to do all day? It felt good to know that my life was mine again and I had a home.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel, collected my clothes, and went back to my room. I decided to wear my gray hoodie, some skinny jeans and my black converse. I combed through my hair and waited for it to dry. My hair was naturally straight so I usually didn't do anything to it. Then I applied light makeup that I usually wear every day. Just mascara blush and Chap Stick. I finished getting ready by like 3:30. My long shower took up most of my time.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily and some other girl in there.

"Hey Emily."

"Finally up and ready huh?" She said laughing.

"Yeah."

"Oh Destinee I'd like you to meet Kim, Jared's' wife. She looked like she was in her early 20's. Kim smiled at me and hugged me.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Emily pulled out a platter of muffins and handed me one. "Here you're probably hungry by now."

"Thanks" I said taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Kim asked.

Bonfire? "Umm, I didn't know you were having one. What do you do at one of those?"

"Well we hang out, eat, and just have the elders tell the tribe legends and stuff. You should come."

"Yeah I think I'll go." I said smiling.

"Well the boys eat a lot. So we have to start cooking soon. Would you mind helping me and Kim cook all the food." Emily said.

"Alright, but I have to warn you I'm really not the best cook."

"That's all right sweetie." Emily said laughing.

/*****************/

Once we finished cooking all the food we put it all in the car and drove to the beach. We could've walked there but there was no way we could carry all that food.

"Are they really going to eat this much?" I said as we finished setting up the food.

Kim laughed loudly. "You'd be surprised how much they can eat."

The boys arrived one by one. Some people that I've never even met showed up.

Emily came up with three girls and an older man in a wheelchair. "Destinee this is Renesmee," She said motioning to the girl that looked like she was maybe thirteen. Only two years younger than me. "This is Leah. She's in the pack too," She said motioning to the tall girl that looked like she didn't really want to be there. "This is Sue, Seth's' mom." "And this is Billy. He's Jacobs's dad and an elder."

"Nice to meet you all." I said as I awkwardly waved at them not really knowing what to say.

I walked towards the boys who I hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to yet.

"Hey guys." They all said hi back, but I noticed one was missing.

"Looking for Paul?" Embry asked with a grin.

I panicked on the inside but I won't give Embry the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. "No. Why would you think that?" I said coolly.

"Just a guess, but after seeing your face when I asked you I know you were for sure." All the guys laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" a loud voice asked from behind us.

Oh shit.

Everyone was silent except for Brady and Collin who couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys I think the legends are about to start we should probably go sit down," Quil said saving us all from having to explain anything to Paul.

I sat down next to Seth and Embry. Everyone gathered around and listened to the legends that Billy was telling.

The legends were so interesting. The whole thing about the cold ones scared me.

I looked around and saw Jacob and that girl Renesmee holding hands. They couldn't be together could they? She looks a little young for him.

I continued to look around and found what I had subconsciously been looking for.

Paul.

I quickly looked away, but I found myself slowly turning to look at him again, but this time when I did he was already looking at me. I was immediately embarrassed and felt like turning away. What stopped me is the fact that Paul kept looking at me right in the eyes. He wasn't embarrassed that I had clearly just caught him looking at me? And then his faced turned to complete panic for a split second and he turned away. Now there's the normal reaction I had expected.

What if I freaked him out and he'll never talk to me again? UGH eww why am I being such a prissy girl. I'm not the type to be worrying about stupid stuff like this. Paul is fucking messing with my head, and I'm letting him.

I force myself to stop thinking about this and brought my attention back to Billy who was now almost finished.

When it was over Seth turned to me and asked what I thought of the legends.

"Umm they were really cool. I'm glad I came."

Embry laughed and said, "I'm surprised you were actually listening I thought you were just staring at Paul the whole time."

I blushed. "I was not staring!"

"Whatever you say," Embry said sarcastically.

"I'm kinda curious about something though," I began.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Umm so that girl Renesmee is like thirteen right?"

"Physically," Embry mumbled laughing.

What does he mean physically?

Seth elbowed him. "Yeah what about it."

"Well I just noticed that her and Jacob were kind of… close. Are they like a thing?"

"Umm—"Seth began until I interrupted.

"I mean I was just wondering cause he looks like he's a senior in high school.

"He's a junior actually, and umm Jacob and Renesmee are really complicated. I wouldn't know how to explain them," Seth said nervously.

"Oh. Well I was just wondering," I said still obviously curious.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Way to go Destinee. You sure do know how to make things awkward.

Luckily Emily saved me by saying it was time to go. I said bye to everyone and gave them a hug, except for Paul. He must've left right after the bonfire.

I wonder why he left so soon.


End file.
